Brother's Love
by DilleysFan
Summary: After 12 years of looking Tony DiNozzo finds out that his missing brother Marcello was abducted by a federal research group called Tafcom. Want to know more please read and and find out please review and constructive criticizism accepted just be easy
1. Chapter 1

Brother's Love

NCIS fanfiction

It was a typical start to a typical day for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, well as typical as it gets for an NCIS agent.

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony were traveling to meet up with Dr. Mallard at a crime scene.

When team Gibbs arrive Ducky begins explaining possible causes of death to Gibbs since he was the agent in charge while Ziva, Tony and McGee search for any clues.

This crime scene wasn't far away from DC; it was only across the Potomac in Virginia they were in a Burger King parking lot.

"It'll be hard to find any clues, especially since the scent grilled food makes most men's mouth water" Ziva comments

while McGee looks away nervously and Tony snorts before squatting down to investigate a pair of suspicious tire tracks.

"It looks like our perp isn't that experienced." McGee says looking at the direction of the tracks

"Or a nervous bystander who saw something and was afraid they'd be charged with something" Tony interjects before he notices something out of the corner of his eye.

He moves immediately to check out a possible clue

"Hey Probie, Ziva look here"

the other two are there in a flash

"Dog Tags"

Tony lifts them up to the light

"looks like our dead soldiers were Navy Seals" Ziva states

Tony nods in confirmation.

Dr. Mallard takes the two corpses back to his medical lab in order to determine the cause and time of death.

Ziva, McGee head back to the office while Gibbs and DiNozzo try to find a lead that they may have missed on their first time through.

Tony spots something oddly familiar in the bush next to the Burger King's receiving door.

"It can't be" he gasps he picks up a small fragment of what looks to be a yellow crystal.

DiNozzo find something" Gibbs calls and Tony knows better than to lie.

"Yeah, boss look at this" he shows it to Gibbs.

"What is it?"

"It's a special crystal called Jorium"

Gibbs is still

"We need clues not trash"

DiNozzo stands looking at the golden crystal before pocketing it.

"Boss! Do you even know what Jorium is"

"Don't care DiNozzo, we need to find out how these Seals died"

Gibbs and Tony go back to the office after not finding anything.

Gibbs and DiNozzo go to see Ducky to see how far along he is with the autopsy.

"Ducky! What you have for me?" comes Gibbs usual greeting.

Dr. Mallard looks up from the gallbladder he'd just removed

"Well Jethro, from what I can tell so far there is no evidence of foul play or heart attack, no gunshot wounds...nothing to suggest how they died but as for how long...I'd say they've dead about 72 hours."

Tony had heard this type of autopsy report before.

"No way to tell cause of death"

"Correct Anthony, as far as I can tell it's as if -"

"They're brains simply shutdown"

Ducky looks at DiNozzo

"It sounds like you've experienced this kind of event before Tony?"

The Italian agent nods He fishes out the Jorium fragment out of his pocket and shows it to Dr. Mallard

"This yellowish crystal is called Jorium, it has a special properties" Tony states now looking Gibbs dead in the eyes

"What kind of properties"

"Jorium has the ability to produce psionic abilities in human subjects"

Ducky Eyes the crystal

"Psionic abilities…such as telepathy you mean?"

DiNozzo nods.

"Jorium is a man-made element meaning it doesn't occur naturally"

"What would our Seals be doing with it" Gibbs asked speaking for the first time since they entered.

"Jorium can also amplify the effects of someone's naturally given psionic abilities"

"Do you know anyone with psychic powers" asks Gibbs intently.

Tony looks at his superior officer

"Yes I do, but if memory serves he disappeered years ago"

Tony then abruptly leaves the room.

While walking DiNozzo's mind was thinking of all the implications this could have.

"There is only one way they could produce anymore Jorium" Tony thinks aloud.

"And what would that be DiNozzo"

Tony looks back to see Gibbs walking towards him.

"Boss, before you say anything else I will explain everything but I think everyone should hear this"

"Good since I have Ducky behind me" Gibbs answers.

Gibbs directs them to the Directors office since it was a bit more private.

When Tony and Gibbs enter they see everyone seated and waiting including Abby and Director Vance.

The Italian investigator takes a deep breath calming his nerves.

Once everyone was in the room

"Okay I think I know how our two Navy seals died."

Tony begins as Ziva makes a snarky comment

"Oh really, what could have found that Ducky couldn't?"

Tony hisses at Ziva before continuing

"How many of you are familiar the research group Tafcom?"

"I don't know the specifics but I know they are a federally funded research group" answers Director Vance.

"Well about 12 years ago they abducted by baby brother, Marcello, he's 17 years younger than I am now."

Why such an age difference" asks Abby looking at Tony

"My mother died in car crash and it took my dad 17 years to find someone perfect to remarry and you can probably put the rest of it together yourselves"

Tony racks his brain to remember the rest of his little story

"Okay, the reason why Tafcom kidnapped my brother is because he was the first person in recorded history to have been born with true psionic powers and I mean the whole nine yards; telepathy, kinesis , foresight and who knows what else."

"So your brother who would've only been five at the time was kidnapped because the suspected he had psychic abilities" inquires McGee making sure everything checks out

Tony nods before pausing

"Yes…and no, my brother isn't suspected of having them, he actually does"

"Tafcom is very good at cover-ups and misinformation, imagine my surprise going to the bus stop to pick up my brother at 3:30 but he never comes home again…I loved my brother with all my heart, when I learned he'd been abducted I went ballistic and spent the next 12 years trying to find out what happened which eventually led me here to NCIS."

Tony's eyes widened at his own words he had meant to stop before then.

"You've been searching for 12 years don't you think…"

Abby puts her hand over Ziva's mouth before she says something she'll regret

"Is it too much to hope Ziva?" Tony responds

"Jorium is actually quartz or topaz crystals charged with psionic energy which is absorbed from a someone who is naturally psionic and Marcello is the first real psychic in centuries"

Tony elaborates his point

"If we want to find out who killed these Navy Seals then we need to find out how they have Jorium."


	2. Chapter 2

**[A word of warning Tony and Marcello speak a little Italian in this chapter, the tranlsations are the bottom of the page thanks to Google Translate, note that is what it said when translated back to english]**

Chapter 2

"Find out why Tafcom has Jorium? Isn't it at all possible that Tafcom has left over Jorium?"

Tony looks at Ducky with a considering gaze.

"No Jorium can only keep its charge for about a month so they would need to recharge it."

Never missing a beat Gibbs picks up on what Tony is thinking.

"So you think your brother, may be who they're using to charge the Jorium?"

DiNozzo nods to confirm.

"It makes sense that either they have Marcello or they have another psychic"

Then director Vance thinks of something

"If your brother is telepathic, why not try to contact him that way?"

Tony's eyes widen and he face palms as he had not thought about that.

Just then Gibbs' cellphone rings

"Gotta another case, one non-supernatural Let's go!"

Ziva and McGee follow the lead agent out of Vance's office.

"DiNozzo a minute please" commands the director of NCIS.

"I got an e-mail from my superiors during your report, and it's from a federal agency called Section 13 they are the muscle Tafcom uses to aquire their research materials."

Vance waits a moment for the words to take effect.

"They have ordered the dismisal of this case and that we begin on one more important."

This order infuriated Tony

"Director, you can't honestly think that I'll give this up?"

Vance was silent for a moment

"You got to! Its an order DiNozzo Section 13 operates in the same way the CIA does they can kill you and erase every trace of you, and if you value your job you will follow this order"

Tony was fighting with himself but then remembers a promise he had made to his brother years ago.

The Italian agent slams his fist down on the director's desk to showcase his conflicting emotions.

"Director" he begins in a dangerous tone

"This is the closest I've ever come to finding my brother and if you think some federal suits scare me then you don't know anything about me!"

DiNozzo turns away sharply and walks away. Vance picks ups the reciever of his phone.

"Security, monitor Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo if he makes any unusal moves report to me immediately."

"Won't work" comes the voice of Gibbs the Director jumps.

"You're an idiot if you think he isn't going to at least try"

Vance answers

"He knows whats on the line if he goes through with this"

Gibbs opens the door

"If this was your brother, would it stop you"

and he closes the door in a snap.

Meanwhile Tony was at his desk looking at a picture of himself and his brother

"We made a promise to protect each other, I'll find you Marce you can bet on it"

Tony looks up to see Ziva and McGee both eyeing him

"Weren't you guys supposed to be going to a crime scene?" he enquires flatly.

"Yeah we're waiting for Gibbs" responds McGee eyeing him suspiciously.

Just as the words left his mouth.

"Then what're you waiting for McGee, let's move."

Gibbs says making Ziva and McGee rush into the elevator.

DiNozzo quickly put two and two together

"The director has them watching me doesn't he"

Gibbs nods.

"Do what you have to do DiNozzo"

Gibbs left with the statement hanging in the air.

Tony watches his superior's back retreat and nods then turns to his desk, and wakes up his computer.

Being a special agent did have its perks he had access to certain data.

He learned the Tafcom was working on a program called "Project Superman"

He gasped

"So they've been rounding up specially gifted humans for decades...Almost all subjects expire after a few years, bullshit"

Tony downloaded a map of the Tafcom research facility and sent it to his cellphone as an e-mail.

He rose from his desk and cast a look around stop for moment as his eyes came to rest on his fellow agent's desks.

He took his NCIS badge and ID and place it in the middle of the desk and walks towards the door knowing that what he was about to do somethig that would cost him his job if not his life.

"Where are you going Special Agent DiNozzo?" asks a big burly Security agent.

"I'm going to aid my team at the crime scene" DiNozzo lied smoothly but guards were wise to his tricks.

"If that's so call them now and tell let them know you're coming"

Tony sighs

"I was hoping to avoid this but you leave me with no choice"

the Italian officer chuckles darkly

"There is a little something I left off of my resume" as he speaks violent currents of electricity discharge from his hands and force the shock knocks the security guards off their feet.

He then steps into the elevator rides it down to the garage gets into his car and takes off towards Tafcom's research center.

As the car journeys past the Pentagon he notices he is being followed by an NCIS van, he wondered if Gibbs may've faked his case call he pretended like didn't notice them and conitued is course until he reached a long narrow road just out side of DC.

"This will be the most dangerous task of my life"

Tony says to himself

"but first let's find out if Marcello really is here"

DiNozzo concentrated on the image of his brother and focusing only on his brother's mind.

Since Marcello was telepathic he would be bombarded with mental alerts that someone is trying to communicate to him.

"_Marcello! Marcello! Marcello!'_ he mentally chants.

Tony waited a few seconds, those seconds stretched in to minutes but then he heard something in his mind

"_Chi è questo e come mi conosci_"

Tony reconginzed the voice and language immediately.

"Italian" he gasps shocked

"_Sono io Fratellino"_

There was pause

"Anthony?" came a young voice in his mind.

"Yes Marcello it's me"

Marcello's voice cracked as he responded

"_Grande Fratello, per favore fammi uscire da questo posto!"_

Anthony nods

"_That's the plan Marce just sit tight, I'm coming for you_."

DiNozzo then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of binoculars and examines the facility looking for an access point that he could use undetected.

He then heard twig snap

"Alright! Come out or else get a million volts though your heads!"

As he suspected Ziva, McGee and Gibbs walk out from behind the bushes on the left side of the road.

"What're you guys doing here" Tony asks retruning his gaze to the research facility.

"Seeing if you're crazy enough to go through with this" Ziva responds observing his methods of recon.

"Looks like there is a small vent on the right side but I'm way to big to fit in there." Anthony mentions quitely

_"Anthony...let me see through your eyes"_ Marcello requests shakily.

"Okay Marce."

Tony closes his eyes for a moment and when reopens them he feels a slight tingle behind his eyelids.

"_Anthony...look thirty paces to the right...no your other right...there!"_

Tony looks down at the ground

"A service tunnel...okay sit tight bro, I'm on my way" Tony says as Ziva and McGee exchange looks.

"Okay I have no idea who you're talking to" McGee says slightly wondering if DiNozzo had gone insane.

"Stand back!" Tony states he hits the lid with an electric charge magentizing it, he then begin emitting a negative pulse to quietly pull the manhole from its place.

"How long have you been able to that DiNozzo" Gibbs enquires after seeing Tony's powers in action.

"Since I was 12 boss" answers the Italian mutant.

He the climbs in to the service tunnel

"If you're coming you may want to make it quick" Gibbs didn't hesitate he climbed down immedately followed by a mildly impressed Ziva David and reluctant Tim McGee.

They travel a long tunnel for at least 45 minutes before coming the end.

"_Anthony...I sense that you are close...look up"_ instructs Marcello "_There should be a service ladder it should bring up in the infrimary. _

Tony climbs up the ladder and true to what his baby brother had said they were in the infirmary.

_"The Meta-Human holding areas are directly down the hall the pair of big white double doors on the left-hand side"_

Tony nods

"Okay Marcello, save your strength, I can tell you're tired"

DiNozzo turns to McGee

"Probie man the tunnel its our exit."

McGee nods knowing better then to argue he didn't want to get zapped by his friend.

"Ziva and Gibbs you're with me, If we come across any others we have to free them."

Gibbs and Ziva incline their heads, the three move stealthily down the hall.

"The security in this place is atrocious" Ziva comments quietly.

Gibbs suddenly pulls her into a small crevice and Tony ducks into a supply closet as four researchers walk past.

Once gone the three continue down to the double doors.

They went through the ivory-white doors and were confronted with an onslaught of gray.

Several rooms containing only a bed built into the walls.

Anthony carefully scans each room when his eyes fall upon a familar head of wavy brown hair.

Tony rushes to the door the aforementioned cell and sitting on the bed in nothing but a slate-gray jump suit was Marcello DiNozzo himself.

He knocks on the window

"Marcello!"

The boy jumped up when heard the tapping aparently he had fallen asleep.

"Grande Fratello?" he responds warily.

"Si, Marcello" he responds "Tirarsi indietro"

Tony raises his had up to the electronic lock and hits with a pulse that shorts it out and allows the door to open.

DiNozzo pulls the door open and Marcello rushes out and hugs his brother tight.

"Anthony, I missed you!" the telepathic lad states with tears in his eyes.

Ziva and Gibbs come over and see Marcello for the first time.

He was decently tall, and looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age.

He had wavy brown hair, the same shade as melted chocolate and the most identifiable feature his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Okay we'll have time to talk and catch up later but for now let's get the hell out of here" Gibbs states

Tony and Marcello both nod

"But first"

Marcello stops and tears the left sleeve of the gray jumpsuit

"tracking device is in the logo on the sleeve."

They sped back down the hall not encountering a single person but Tony now had a suspicion the Marcello might be to thank using his powers to stear people a way but a mass manipulation like that would take it's toll.

They met McGee excatly where they left him.

"Okay Marce, down the poop-chute" Tony instruts quickly.

The psychic teen stops and looks at him

"You make it sound so dirty." he responds chuckling a little before hopping down the access tunnel followed be the others and after another 45 mintue walk they were back by Tony's car.

Gibbs motions to Ziva to bring the SUV around while Tony saw to Marcello who was apparently exhausted.

"I...hate...sewers...did you know" the telepath states through heavy breaths.

DiNozzo smiles for the first time that day.

"Yes, bro I know you hate small cramped places" Tony responds with a knowing glance.

"Now get in, we're not safe just yet" Marcello climbs into the shotgun seat while Tony gets in and starts the car they ride the short way to just out side the NCIS parking lot.

When Gibbs calls DiNozzo's phone

"What're you going to tell the director when he sees you've freed your brother." Gibbs asks intently.

"Nothing" comes the voice of the NCIS director.

He's standing in the middle of the parking lot entrance and he wasn't pleased

"Tony I have enough energy left, to wipe his memory" Marcello suggested quickly

"No need" Vance says "I thought about what Jethro said If it were my brother in that lab wouldn't I try to rescue him and of course I would so you still have your job but you disobeyed a direct order you are suspended for three weeks DiNozzo use them well."

The Director smiles and then proceeds inside but pauses just at that door

"Oh and Abby wants to meet this darling brother of yours so bring him inside so can get out of that ugly gray jumpsuit" Tony smiles releived and Marcello laughs for the first time in a long time.

**[End of Chapter 2]**

**[Please read and Review, reviews give me the fuel to continue]**

**[Italian translations**

**-Grande Fratello means: Big Brother**

**-_Sono io Fratellino -I am little Brother_**

**-_Chi è questo e come mi conosci -Who are you and how do you know me_**

**-Grande Fratello, per favore fammi uscire da questo posto!"**

** - Brother Get me out of this place**

**-Tirarsi indietro - Stand Back]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Sorry for the wait but here is your reward I do not own characters or concepts below, only Marcello is mine. Please enjoy]**

Tony parks his car and steps out, he then proceeds over the passenger side to help his brother but noticed that Marcello was already out.

"Tony..." the telepath gasps faintly before collapsing luckily the elder DiNozzo caught him.

"You're not in good shape are you Marce?"

The boy didn't answer since he was unconsious.

He carries him into the building and situates his brother on a chair in Abby's lab.

"Hey Abbs, get me a glass a water" Tony asks as he looks up to see Abby already coming back with a small plastic cup of clear water.

The older DiNozzo dips his fingers in the water and flicks some in Marcello's face causing said young man's eyes to flutter before opening; revealing his enchantingly green eyes.

Marcello casts a gaze around to see Abby's examination table and other various instruments.

He then focuses on Tony and Abby who were standing to his sides.

"You okay Marce?" Anthony asks concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, I overdid it with my powers a little" Marcello answers with small smirk.

Tony shakes his head while Abby gives them the younger DiNozzo's health report.

"Well in all respects he has an almost perfect bill of health although he is a few pounds underweight but that is easily fixed with few regular meals."

Abby waltzes around the other side of her exam table and pulled a Caf-Pow from the table.

Tony shakes his head when he turns back to face his brother he is met with a forceful punch which sends his elder brother tumbling to the floor.

He looks up to see a highly pissed off Marcello

"Okay spill it Anthony!" he demands his eyes clouded with anger and hurt.

"Where have you been all this time!"

The older DiNozzo stands and straigthens himself.

"12 years Anthony! 12 YEARS!"

Tony stayed silent allowing his brother to vent his emotions

"I'd almost given up hope"

Anthony approaches his brother and places his hands on his shoulder

"Marcello...I know...but don't think for a second that I ever gave up on finding you...at first I didn't even know who took you and on top that the trail went cold...so if you're angry with me I fully understand but don't think you weren't on my mind" he said as he pulled The cocoa-haired young man into comforting embrace.

It was then Marcello let go of his restraints and broke down completely.

"You don't know what they did to me in that place...using me like some kind of dirty lab rat!" he chokes "Poking, prodding basically torturing me"

The Italian agent rubs soothing circle on his brother's back.

It took only ten minutes for the psychic teen to regain his composure.

"Sorry for punching you like that Tony" Marce states looking away in embarrasment.

"Don't even worry about it...I definitely deserved it, for making you go through that so I apologize as well"

Marcello hugs his brother once more to convey his forgiveness.

When they pull a part the youngster looks down the ugly gray jumpsuit he's wearing

"Okay can I please change out of this thing...I hate gray."

Abby and Tony chuckle

"Sure be right back"

Tony disappears for few moments and returns with a blue and white polo and tan khakis.

"I always bring a change of clothes" he explains handing them to the young telepath.

"Where's the bathroom?" Abby took Marcello by the arm and showed him to the men's bathroom.

It took on four minutes to change and make himself a bit.

When he emerges his rolling mahogany was bit more tame and he let out a sigh.

He balls up the gray jumpsuit and throws into a trashcan and picks said can up and brings it with him back to Abby's lab.

Marcello then places it in the center of the the room.

"Big brother, if you'd be so kind?" Tony knew exactly what is brother wanted before he did anything he made quick check to make sure there were no curious onlookers; once he confirmed that the three of them were alone he hit the trash can small electrical spark which set the jumpsuit a blaze.

"I will never be forced to wear that thing again" Marcello declared his eyes alight with hatred towards his kidnappers.

"Tony mind if I talk to Marcello for few minutes?" Abby asks making a mischevious gaze.

Tony looks at Marcello as it was his choice.

"I don't mind" responds the younger Italiano

Tony nods and walks out of the lab.

"So you're Tony's beloved little brother huh?"

Marcello smiles pleasently.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Marcello DiNozzo"

The telepath gives a graceful bow.

"I'm Abby but most people call me Abbs" she says truly delighted to meet the boy.

"I'm the only one Tony ever told about you before you know, you're rescue."

Marcello nods in understanding.

"So tell me are you really psychic?"

The boy gives a good natured smile.

"_Yes"_ He answers telepathically, speaking directly with Abby's mind.

The forensic specialist's eyes widen as she clearly heard his voice but his lips did not move an inch.

"How old are you Marcello?" Abby asks wanting to get to know the younger DiNozzo a little better.

"I just turned nineteen" he responds smiling.

"Marcello!" comes the voice of Tony from the door

"Yes brother?"

the older DiNozzo takes in his brother for a moment

"Ready to get out of here" Anthony asks looking at the telepath

"Go spend time with your brother Marcello, you two haven't seen each other in years" Abby said "We'll talk again later"

The boy nods and exits with his brother.

Just as they are about to leave the building four tough looking agents wearing badges the had an emblazoned _S13 on the_ shoulder.

"Damn forgot about them"

The quartet of agents advance slowly

"Come with us now and you'll be allowed to live" says one of them.

"Not a chance jackass!" retorts Tony looking for possible escape routes_._

Marcello however knew they were here for him but he'd just gotten out and was not going back anytime soon if ever.

The young man begins to summon his psionic powers his eyes shining like real emeralds.

He makes a thrusting movement with his arms.

The opposing agents were tightly bound by the invisible force that was Marcello's powerful mind he then made another thrust slamming the suspended agents into the opposite wall.

"You idiotas are not taking me back without a FIGHT!" Marcello snarls fiercly.

Anthony had forgotten just how power Marcello was, he was not a man to trifle with despite his usually sensitive temperment.

"Come on they're down let's move "

The brothers DiNozzo make it into the parking garage and to Tony's car.

Marcello is caught by a group of seven additional agents.

He releases powerful telekinetic blast that violently pushes four of them away.

Tony gets to his car hoping to run down the remaining three Section 13 agents

Marcello is cornered by them when he turns the key but then

**KABOOOOOM!**

Anthony's car promptly explodes killing anyone inside.

Marcello's eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"ANTHONY!" he shouts and telepathically knocks out the lingering agents.

Marcello rushes to the flaming automobile tears rolling down his cheeks.

Team Gibbs arrives at the same time all are shocked.

The young DiNozzo finds Tony surprisingly intact body.

Marcello checks his pulse it as there but weak.

"No...I just got you back, you can't die not like this...please."

The S-13 agents were getting up.

"What the hell is going on here" Gibbs shouts at S-13 agents

"None of you concern" One them says.

Marcello stands his body shaking he looks up is green eyes were ablaze with hate, grief and anger.

The boy displays just how much power he actually has by emitting a devastating blue-white wave of psionic energy that vaporizes two thirds of the parking garage.

Marcello lifts Tony into his arms "Anthony...fratello?"

The elder brother's eyes open "Don't worry I...won't leave you again Marcello remember I promised it"

"But how?" Marcello asks because by all rights Tony should be dead but he wasn't.

"I used my powers to shield myself, took everything out of me but at least it worked"

The sensitive young man rests his head against Tony's chest. Tony began to hum an Italian hymn to soothe the boy.

"One thing though Marce...where is the rest of the garage?" he asks gruffly as he tried to stand...but fell to the ground "Ow! okay I think I broke my leg in all that"

"Let me help you Anthony and to answer your question...I kind of snapped" The telepath's ears turn pink as he says this.

"Wow...I seriously forgot how powerful you really are this kind of reminds of a movie I can't remember the name of."

Marcello shook his head "Idiota"

McGee then pulls up in an NCIS van "He needs medical attention"

the younger male nods and hops inside with him.

Ziva glances around

"Wow...DiNozzo's brother is capable of something like this."

The group rush off to the hosptial while little did they know someone was watching them.

**[Another Chapter sorry if it ends awkwardly I kind of had a lot going at the time of writing this please read and review, tell me what you liked and if something I should change or add]**


End file.
